Truth or Dare
by LadieLazarus
Summary: Kitty has a discussion with her best friend. Pryde/Wisdom


Title: Truth or Dare

Fandom: X-men

Pairing: Pryde/Wisdom (again, in absentia)

Rating: PG

Prompt: 042 Triangle

Summary: Kitty and Illyana have some girl-talk.

Kitty blinked stream out of her eyes, the women's locker room bathroom filling with the combined smell of shampoo, shaving cream, and soap.

"Do you think I should cut my hair?" Illyana was standing outside the shower stall, in front of one of the mirrors.

"Careful with short hair." Kitty shrugged from under the spray of warm water. She picked up her razor, shaving her legs. "I had a bad experience with a haircut once."

"Hm."

"Is there anything on Earth that feels as good as a long, hot shower?"

"On Earth?" Illyana dropped her long, blonde hair again and shook her head. "Nope."

"Heh."

"It's really good to have you back, Kit." The blonde applied some lip-gloss, considering the colour in the mirror before clearly deciding against and wiping it on a kleenex. She dug through a large blue make up bag, to find something else.

"Good to have unfettered access to my make up bag, you mean." Kitty snickered, dragging the razor upward along pale skin.

"That is not at all what I meant." The blonde sorceress huffed. "Besides, I can't help it if you have excellent taste in mascara. And lip-gloss. And eye shadow. Man, you didn't used to have all of this stuff. What the hell happened to you?"

"I grew up, Yana."

"Ah. That. I'm looking forward to it this time."

"It's not so bad." Kitty stepped back under the spray, rinsing off before reaching up and shutting off the water. She grabbed her towel from the hook outside of the stall and pulled it inside with her, sponging water droplets with the soft terry.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"No, I don't think you should cut your hair."

"Oh, dude, not that." Illyana turned, bracing herself against one of the sinks as Kitty stepped out of the shower, her blue towel wrapped securely around her.

"Oh. Well what, then?" Kitty bent, flipping her head upside down in order to work some leave-in conditioner into her thick-curly hair.

"Who is Wisdom?"

"…What?" Kitty straightened suddenly. This was definitely not the question that she'd expected.

"You heard me."

"Yeah, I heard you. What in the hell prompted you to ask me that?" She picked up her lotion, working it into the skin of her legs and arms.

"I'm just curious."

"Where did you even hear about him?"

"I heard you talking to Logan yesterday. Something about him calling you all of the time."

"He doesn't call me all the time." Kitty shook her head. "He calls sometimes."

"And that matters because…" Illyana gestured. She hated when talking to Kitty became like pulling teeth. Sometimes you had to spell it out for her.

"He's a friend who works for British Intelligence. It doesn't matter." Kitty picked her duffel bag up off of the bench, moving into one of the rows of lockers to get dressed.

"Obviously it does."

Kitty sighed heavily. She hated Illyana's wheedling tone. The brunette emerged from the lockers, dressed in her jeans and a light blue bra, her t-shirt held in her hand.

"We dated."

"Ohhh… He's an ex. That explains it."

"Explains what?"

"Explains why my brother wants to chop him into tiny pieces." Illyana shrugged, applying some eye-shadow.

Kitty pulled the make-up bag closer to her sink, putting on her typical mascara, eyeliner and lip-gloss.

"Your brother, among his other tendencies, has a particular proclivity towards jealous bastardidous." She rolled her eyes. "One of the many reasons that any chance at a serious relationship we ever had ended last week."

"Isn't he the guy who offered you the job in England?"

"Yes. He is."

"Huh."

"What huh?" Kitty plugged in her hair dryer, and Illyana raised her voice to be heard over the styling tool.

"Just interesting, that's all. How long did you guys go out?"

"A little over a year." Kitty turned off the dryer, puling her still-damp hair into a ponytail.

"Wow. That's a long time."

"I guess."

"Did you do him?"

"Did I—" Kitty turned from the mirror briefly, shaking her head. "What in the world is wrong with you?"

"Whatever is wrong with me, I assure you that it's not of this world."

"Cute." Kitty started packing up her shower paraphernalia.

"You never answered my question." Illyana snagged Kitty's lotion, putting some on her hands and arms.

"Fine. Yes. I slept with him. Many, many, many times, actually." Kitty grinned.

"Nice." Illyana grinned back. "He was good in bed, then?"

"Great in bed, and I'm sure he still is." Kitty winked.

"Hey, can I come to England, too?" Illyana asked, smirking.

"Nice. Yeah, that'd go over real well with your brother."

"Dude, it's no wonder that your life is seven shades of awkward, boy-wise." Illyana rolled her eyes. "Between my brother and Wisdom, who apparently still loves you, you've got one hell of a triangle going."

"There's no triangle." Kitty shook her head. "I'm not sleeping with your brother, and I'm not sleeping with Pete. There's not even an angle right now."

"Eh." The blonde shrugged.

Kitty pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Then, she froze.

"What the hell do you mean he's still in love with me?"

"Dude, according to Logan it's like totally obvious."

"Yeah, well Logan needs to learn to keep his mouth shut." Kitty sat down on one of the locker room benches. Illyana sat next to her.

"So he does, doesn't he?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm not sleeping with him." Kitty shrugged.

"Well, yeah. Not _now._"

"Not ever. That door is so closed." Kitty shook her head, brown hair flying. "I'm over it."

"And my brother?" Illyana toyed with the hem of her tank top.

"That's over, too." She shrugged again. "Are you disappointed?"

"Nah. Truth time?"

"Truth time." Kitty nodded.

"I'm over the whole thing, really. Although, there's a small part of me that still wants you to be my sister."

"Yana." Kitty hugged her tightly. "No matter what happens with me and your brother, you're still my sister."

"I know that." Illyana hugged her back. "That's why I don't care. But, just out of morbid curiosity, what happened with you two?"

"It was me. Well, no. That's not fair. It was both of us."

"That's descriptive."

"Sorry. Look, it just didn't work." She started packing her towel and dirty clothes back into her gym bag. "Longterm, we just didn't have what it takes to make a relationship work. I can't give him what he wants and he can't really give me what I want, either."

"Well then it's best that you're not together." Illyana nodded, handing Kitty her sneakers.

"Thanks. And yeah. I think so."

"So what about Pete?"

"Okay, I'm going to tell you what I told Storm yesterday." Kitty sighed heavily. "It's not either Pete or Piotr and no one else. I don't have just two options of who I sleep with for the rest of my life."

"Ah. So you're choosing slutdom? Nice choice. I approve." Yana smirked.

"You're a brat."

"I know. If it helps, I'm pretty sure I'm only about 16 or so, so I figure that it makes sense."

"True. Look, I'm just saying that I don't know who I'm going to end up with, but I do know that I have more options than that."

"Yeah. That makes sense." Illyana turned to fully face her friend. "I just want you to be happy. That's all."

"Me too."

"But Kitty, this is me that you're talking to. Isn't there some small part of you that wonders if this Wisdom guy is what makes you happy?"

"Truth? Yeah. There is. A small part. It's mostly overruled by the part of my brain that remembers what happened with us the last time and what a huge mess we made of everything."

"Ah. Bad breakup?"

"Ohhh yeah." Kitty grimaced. "One of the worst, I bet."

"Even compared to the cliffs?"

"Dude, Yana, this made the cliffs look like a high point."

"Ouch." Yana winced in sympathy.

"Yeah."

"So, on another uncomfortable subject, does this mean that you've slept with my brother?"

"Oh. Umm yeah." Kitty flushed slightly. "Only a couple of times, though."

"I don't need details." Illyana held up a forestalling hand. "At all."

"Right." Kitty snickered.

"On the subject of Wisdom, however…" Illyana giggled.

"Oh no. Absolutely not." Kitty stood, throwing her duffel bag over her shoulder. "Nope. Nu-uh."

"Aw c'mon!" Illyana follwed her, giggling the whole time. "You have to give me something. Otherwise I'm just going to learn everything that I know about sex on the streets!"

"Yana, I am absolutely not going to give you information about my sex life with Pete. After all, you're the one who just said that you're technically sixteen."

"So?"

"Illyana, Hisako is fifteen."

"And?"

"I wouldn't tell her either."

"Dude, Hisako has not been your friend since _you _were fourteen. I have. Now, tell me. Clearly you're holding back something good."

"How about I tell you a Pirate Kitty story instead."

"Ooh. Good plan." Illyana nodded. "Only this time Pirate Kitty meets up with a sercret agent from British Intelligence and—"

"I'm leaving now!"


End file.
